blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Alter Memory
is an anime adaptation of the ''BlazBlue fighting game series by Arc System Works. The anime, an adaptation of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift games, is produced by teamKG and Hoods Entertainment. It premiered on October 8, 2013 in Japan. Development BlazBlue: Alter Memory was first revealed in the second volume of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger’s light novel series, with the following message on the cover: Arc System Works presented the anime’s story, cast, and staff at its Arc System Works Festival event in Yokohama, Japan on May 19, 2013. List of episodes Production staff *'Original Concept': Arc System Works *'Supervisor:' Toshimichi Mori *'Director:' Hideki Tachibana *'Collaborative Director:' Seiji Mizushima *'Script Oversight:' Deko Akao *'Scripts:' Deko Akao, Tatsuya Takahashi *'Character Designer・Chief Animation Director:' Tomoyuki Shitaya *'Art Director:' Shigemi Ikeda (Atelier Musa) *'Color Key:' Haruko Nobori (Hiwa) *'Photography Director:' Koujirou Hayashi (Graphinica) *'Editor:' Masato Yoshitake (Graphinica) *'Sound Director:' Masaki Tsuchiya *'Sound Production:' Studio Mausu *'Music:' Arte Refact *'Music Production:' Lantis *'Animation:' teamKG, Hoods Entertainment *'Production:' BLAZBLUE　Alter Memory Production Committee Cast members *Ragna the Bloodedge – Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) *Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen – Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), David Vincent (English) *Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Lambda-11, Mu-12 – Kanako Kondō (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) *Rachel Alucard – Kana Ueda (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) *Taokaka – Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Philece P. Sampler (English) *Litchi Faye Ling – Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) *TR-0009 Tager – Kenji Nomura (Japanese), Steve Kramer (English) *Hazama/Yūki Terumi – Yūichi Nakamura (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) *Tsubaki Yayoi – Asami Imai (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English) *Makoto Nanaya – Tomomi Isomura (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) *Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfille – Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) *Kokonoe – Chie Matsūra (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English) *Jūbei – Masaki Terasoma (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) *Gii – Sena Tsubaki (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) *Carl Clover – Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) *Relius Clover – Jun'ichi Suwabe (Japanese), Travis Willingham (English) *Linhua – Yukiko Katō (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) *Arakune – Takashi Hikida (Japanese), Spike Spencer (English) *Nago – Masaru Suzuki (Japanese), Ethan Murray (English) *Emperor – Yukana (Japanese), Kate Davis (English) Gallery End cards BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 01.jpg|Ragna End Card Episode 1, "Illustration – Sumeragi" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 02.jpg|Noel End Card Episode 2, "Illustration – Kiriko Yumeji" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 03.jpg|Carl and Ada End Card Episode 3, "Illustration – Sakaki Yoshioka" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 04.jpg|Rachel End Card Episode 4, "Illustration – Daisuke Ishiwatari" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 05.jpg|Litchi, Lao Jiu, and Taokaka End Card Episode 5, "Illustration – Shoji Sato" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 06.jpg|Kokonoe End Card Episode 6, "Illustration – Namaniku ATK" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 07.jpg|Izayoi End Card Episode 7, "Illustration – Doji Shiki" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 08.jpg|Lambda End Card Episode 8, "Illustration – Koharu Sumeragi" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 09.jpg|Tsubaki and Jin End Card Episode 9, "Illustration – Yun Koga" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 10.jpg|Hazama End Card Episode 10, "Illustration – Shirow Miwa" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 11.jpg|Mu End Card Episode 11, "Illustration – Yuuki Katou" BlazBlue Alter Memory End Card 12.jpg|End Card Episode 12, "Illustration – Toshimichi Mori" Covers BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 1 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 1 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 1 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 1 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 2 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 2 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 2 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 2 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 3 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 3 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 3 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 3 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 4 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 4 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 4 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 4 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 5 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 5 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 5 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 5 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 6 (Cover, 1).jpg|Volume 6 Cover BlazBlue Alter Memory Volume 6 (Cover, 2).jpg|Volume 6 Cover External links *Official site Category:Anime Category:Related Media